


I Don't Need A Reason

by daisy_tyong (SammiCass)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Feelings, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, does taeyong know he exists?, is angst? who knows, poor boy just wants to be noticed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiCass/pseuds/daisy_tyong
Summary: It's so easy to fall in love with Lee Taeyong.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	I Don't Need A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Niki's [Lose](https://open.spotify.com/track/7rgjkzZBhBjObaYsvq8Ej0?si=cvt4CyzMRXKoMsGUayO9ng). Title also comes from the song!

It's so easy to fall in love with Lee Taeyong.

It's laughable really, how pilant— how  _ willing  _ you become once you're under his spell. There's just something so intoxicating about him. Maybe it's his laugh. Maybe it's his smile. Maybe... 

_ He makes it so easy to fall in love with him. _

Doyoung used to hate him for it.

Hated the way people seemed to throw themselves at his feet, eager to catch just a sliver of his attention. Hated the way people waxed poetics about him, as if he were Helen of Troy, willing to go to war if he so dared ask. Hated the shy smile Taeyong would gift to his friends, how he'd gasp for air before bursting into laughter, how his face would light up at the sight of a dog, how he loved to eat those stupid fucking  _ sweet potato cubes _ from Starbucks—

But most of all, Doyoung hated the way he was no different.

He was just like everyone else, admiring from afar, wishing for Taeyong to look at him and see him.  _ Really see him.  _ A smile, maybe a head nod, something. Anything would be better than this. 

Maybe then he could pretend it didn't hurt so much. 

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with another dotae drabble. I don't know why they're all so angsty?? eventually you'll get a long dotae fic from me but for now pls accept this gift :) 
> 
> feel free to check out my twt [@daisy_tyong](https://twitter.com/daisy_tyong)


End file.
